Uprising of the Yokai Clan
by The Derpy Marshtomp
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first story so please dont hate too much. This story has Vampires, werewolves, fairies, elves, and angles. I don't really have much of a summary but check it out! R&R pls.
1. Prologue

Once thought I was a normal kid. I had a normal life with normal family. That was until I learned the truth. Running through a forest with my best and only friend, Amy. I wasn't always friends with her. We were both betrayed by the same person, The one person I used to think I could trust. Though I will have to trust him again one day until that day he will become my rival. The reason I strive to get stronger. However, before I tell you my story, you need to know how it all began.

Me I'm Ryuunosuke Yori, although Amy just calls me Ryu. The reason I'm not normal, I'm a yokai. Or a vampire to be more exact. There are many types of yokai. But there are four main ones, the vampire, werewolf, elf, and fairy. Each type of yokai is split into many different clans. Me, I'm part of the blood fang vampire clan. Each of the main clans is given an element that they watch over. The vampire clan has fire which is why most of the vampire emblems like the one I have on now has rubies in them. But enough of the history lesson. Now lets get to the exciting things.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N Hey guys! It's me Campire here with another chapter. Somewhere farther down the line (Like chapter 6 or 7) I'll start doing omakes! So share this story with your friends and lets hope fore the best. Well enough of me.**

**Disclaimer: I own all characters in the story, R&R and you may get your own character. (Maybe :P)**

I lived a life that I thought was normal. Although when I was three the third great yokai war broke out. A war that would change my life forever, the war was mainly between the vampires, and the werewolves. Near the end of the war my mother came to my room while I was sleeping. She woke me. "Ryu-kun" my mother said.

"Yes Kaa-san?" I replied. My mother then said,

" Ryu-kun, I'm going to have to send you away for awhile." I began to cry and started to rub my hair, she noticed quickly.

"Ryuunosuke i-kun don't cry I'm going with you. We just need to get away from here."

"But what about dad?" I sobbed.

"He's going to take care of the situation here then he'll come to live with us."

"Ok... lets go." I sniffle one last time and I stop crying.

We call a taxi and my mother grabs a bag filled with scrolls

"What are those for?" I ask my mother.

"I'll show you when we get to our new house" She replies.

The taxi takes us to an abandoned looking house. The walls have wood peeling off. We walk in. Me, reluctantly. I look at mom and realize that her eyes have changed to a different color. A blood red color.

"Kaa-san how come your eyes changed color?" I ask.

"Because your eyes have changed too." She replies.

I run down into the houses only bathroom and wipe off the mirror. When I look into it my eyes are now a brownish color. I try to remember what color they originally were but I can't. When I walk back into the living room I see mom holding a sword. It's a black long sword with a green orb in the hilt.

"Ryu-kun do you love me" My mom ask when she realizes I walked in.

"Of course Kaa-san I love you more than anything." I reply with a smile on my face.

She hands me the sword and a scroll. I take both and realize that the scroll has my name on it. I break the seal and open the scroll.


	3. Chapter 2: The Letter

**A/N: Yo Yo guys It's the Derpy Marshtomp here.**

**Ryu: Do we really have to do this?**

**TDM:Yeah it's kind of mandatory.**

**Natsumi: No it's not.**

**TDM: Just do the disclaimer Natsumi.**

**Natsumi: -reads off script- The Derpy Marshtomp owns all character and plot of this story. And don't forget to R&R**

**TDM: Thank you now on to the story.**

_Ryuunosuke Yori,_

_If you're reading this then that most likely means that the third great yokai war is either close to ending or has ended. There are monsters among humans. Monsters with incredible power. However you Ryuunosuke have the power to end all of this. You have the_

_power_

_to lead the yokai to a time of peace. I have left you with many gifts. One the sword of power and the amulet of fire. With those two thing you will grow to be an extremely powerful. I have left your mother in charge of you because she is an incredible magic user. Use these gifts to your advantage, to help you achieve your destiny. I believe in in you._

_Tou-san_

I look at my mother and ask "what's a yokai?"

"Your father didn't explain in his letter." She asks.

I shake my head.

"Gosh" she curses. "I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to explain it to you."

"What ever it is I promise i won't be mad at you."

"Ryu-kun that's exactly what I expected you to say but it's not that easy. However, Ryu you have a right to know so I guess I have a right to tell you." She then hands me a necklace with a pendant at the bottom.

"Ryu this is the amulet of fire your father was telling you about in the letter. It will allow you to control fire."

She takes the necklace and puts it around my neck. I immediately burst into flames.

I yell. "what is this?!"

"Ryu Ryu-kun calm down, and wish the fire to calm. You control how and where the fire goes."

I then take control over my mind and get the fire all into my hand. I close my hand and the fire extinguishes.

"Now Ryu do you remember all the stories I told you about yokai when you were little?" She asks while I nod "All of those stories are true and-"

"What!" I interrupt her "You mean to tell me that there are really vampires and elves and other things?"

"Yes Ryu-kun and werewolves and fairies exist too. Now as for how that relates to us…. Ryu where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I won't listen to anymore of your nonsense stories about monsters and other things."

"Ryu if you leave now you will not like the consequences."

" I don't care Kaa-san I'm leaving"

"Ryu!"

I start to open the door and she grabs my arm.

"Ryu if you open that door i will be forced to take action."

I open the door and pulls me away from the door and slaps me.

"Ow!" I rub my face, the pain burns, almost stinging.

She smiles, rather a smirk. "I told you not to do that. Now listen to me." she hesitates for a moment. "We are vampires."

I look at her curiously " Seriously" Then I laugh.

"You don't believe me... well watch this."

Her eyes glow a sparkling red and a japanese symbol appears on her head. Two seconds later wings erupted from her back.

"Oh my god! What are you?"

"I've already told you I am, we are vampires" My mom said as she smiled.

"Wow Kaa-san, that is awesome are you going to teach me that."

**"****All that and more my little Ryu-kun." She replied.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Friend?

**A/N: Hey guys Derpy Marshtomp here.**

**Natsumi: Why did I have to slap Ryu?**

**Ryu: Yeah? -rubs face- It hurt.**

**TDM: I don't know just someone do the disclaimer.**

**Ryu: TDM Owns all characters in this story. R&R or he won't post anymore.**

**TDM: Alright then lets do this. -sits at computer**-

During the next four years I trained in magic and sword skill until I mastered that time the war had ended and the vampire clans were "extinct". I was walking home from school where I saw a horrible sights. A van with the mark of the mud claw clan. The mud claw are one of the most gruesome werewolf clans there are. The mud claw were responsible for most of the vampire killing during the third yokai war. I realized that they must have found my mom out. I stay out of the sight while I see them take my mom away. The van then pulls away and I think about going in the house. But I realize that there may be more werewolves inside the house. To pass the time I walk across the street to the empty park there. I start playing on the swing when another kid walks up and swings beside me. I realize at once that he's a werewolf. I wonder if I should kill him now but then I'd get found out right then. I start ignoring him as he starts talking. He then gets off his swing and starts pushing me. I jump off and get in position to summon my sword.

"Woah bro calm down just thought you could use it" He says.

"Sorry just got a little startled." I reply.

"Hey it's ok... I'm Raibaru Neito but you can call me Rai."

"My name's Ryuunosuke Yori but everyone calls me Ryu"

"Well it's getting late I better get going. See you later." He starts to walk away.

"Hey" Rai yells. I look back at him. "Maybe my parents can meet your parents sometime."

"Not possible." I tell him

"Why is that?" He cocks his head to the side

"Because all of my family is dead."

"Oh... sorry." He scratches his head.

"Yeah... so see you later?"

"Yeah... I guess."

So it was from that day on I met Rai at the swing set after school, and after a while we became great friends. We talked about each other and I found out a lot about him, like how he's 7 and likes the same video games as me. However, one day he came to the park with his family. I noticed at once that his father was a werewolf and his mother was human. His mother showed a lot of sympathy towards me while his father stood there with a stolid look on his face. Rai and I then went to play onto the swings while I saw his parents get into a heated argument. I heard Rai's father sigh as Rai's mom walked over.

"Ryu." She said.

"Yes?" I look at her a little nervous.

"Who are you living with now?"

"Umm... No one. Is there a reason?"

"Well you know it's not good for a seven year old to live by himself. Right?"

"Well I've been fine I can take care of myself. My mom taught me how before she...well."

"Well if you want to you can come live with us if you want."

"I'd appreciate it. Thank you." I hesitate to say it, because i would be somewhere living with two werewolves.

"Awesome you'll be living with us. We'll be like brothers." Rai starts ranting on about how it will awesome for us to live together.

"Aright Rai I'm going home to get my stuff then i'll be off to your house."

I walk back to my house and start meditating. I try to gather enough magic to keep my eye color brown for a long time. Afterwards I put wards on the house and the room that will keep anyone but me from going all of that is done I then start to pack up my things and walk back to the park. On the way to Rai's house I start thinking of what I'll do when my turning age comes. It seems that they don't notice that I'm a vampire but in six years they'll definitely notice. I've also realized that Rai doesn't know he's a werewolf. Either that, or he's good at hiding the fact.

"So we're here." Rai's father says as I'm still daydreaming.

"Wow... this is... wow." I start staring at the giant mansion.

"Yeah awesome right?" Rai says. The mansion is massive. It looks like it has 3 stories, and I see at least 10 windows on each floor from the front alone. There are 2 statues at the entrance to the building. both damaged slightly by erosion.

"He can't be a heir can he?" I think.

"Um kyu are you ready to go inside?"Rai asks.

"Oh... yeah."

We start to walk in but I stop right in front of the door. Rai walks into me and scratches his head.

"Umm... Ryu."

"Hmm." I mumble

"Ryu you seem like you've been zoning out alot lately. Are you ok."

I want to tell him that I have to leave but I know he'll want me to stay. So instead I lie to him.

"Umm yeah lets go inside."

He leads me inside and I gape in amazement.

" Yep amazing isnt it" Rai says.

"Yeah amazing." I reply.

I know I can't stay long but I can't turn down the offer to stay in a mansion. But I don't want to stay with the people who lead the killing against my clan and my mother. But it does look really awesome. I start to walk in when Rai grabs my arm.

"Ryu something seems wrong with you."

"I-It's nothing" I reply.

Rai scratches his head. "Well I guess I better show you around." He grabs my hand and pulls me around the house yelling random facts after every corner. He slings me into his room where I gape in awe. The room is stacked with video game boxes on book shelves, and in the middle of two of them Is a 50" TV.

"Wow Rai… This is amazing!"

"Remember all those times I said I could beat you at smash bros. Now is the time when I get to." He starts to load up the Wii when he's interrupted.

"Raibaru! Amy's here!" Rai's mom yells from downstairs.

" Send her up please" Rai says.


	5. Chapter 4: Who is she?

**A/N: Yo Yo Yo guys Marshtomp here with the next chapter.**

**Rai: -scratches head- and?**

**Ryu: -whispers- Just let him have his moment.**

**TDM: Shut up both of you and do the disclaimers.**

**Rai: Whatever. -scratches head and picks up paper- TDM owns all characters in the story, R&R or be set on fire.**

**TDM: Thanks and here we go.**

It was at that time when I saw her. She walked through the door and I felt like I was about to die right there. She was pure beauty. Her blond curls that went to her back. She didn't seem like a normal blonde type I could tell that. She seemed mysterious, like she had been through a lot. I was thinking about her aura when she talked.

"Yo" She said.

I looked up snapping out of my thought.

"Hey Amy" Rai said. "This is Ryu" He punches me lightly in the arm.

"H-hi" I stutter feeling obviously love struck.

She blushes "Wow… Umm… I'm Amy Ayaka."

Rai looks at the both of us. I notice him an blush harder. "Well Amy want to join us in some SSBB?"

Amy stops blushing "Yeah lets do that"

We start playing and the score is tied between me and Amy. "Well the final battle."

"Yep" She replies.

We start the battle but when I'm about to win she leans over and kisses me. I drop my controller and she takes advantage and kills me.

"I win" She says and starts dancing.

"Hey you cheated" I reply madly.

"Aww too bad." She says and whispers in my "You know you liked it though." She stands up and stretches. "Well Ive got to go now." She walks out of the room.

"Wow" Rai says and scratches his head. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea" I reply.


	6. Chapter 5: My birthday

**A/N: Yo guys TDM here. I dont have much to say Ryu, Rai, and Amy are upstairs playing ssbb so I'll leave you be. **

A few years passed since that incident. In that time I mastered my mindspace. I learned how to open it and add people in it. I trained in my kenjutsu and controlling my fire. My 13th birthday was tomorrow and I knew Rai's parents weren't going to be here. I invited Amy over so that all of us could celebrate.

The day passed and I was happy that i finally had friends to celebrate with. Me and Rai had brought a cake with some money his parents had left and i skateboarded while Raibaru rode his bike to the abandoned warehouse where us and Amy would meet sometime. When we got there Amy was already there setting up a table.

"Hey you two" she said.

"Yo" I replied

Rai started to pat his pockets and look for something. "Guys I think i left something at the house. Ill be right back" He got up and left.

I looked at Amy and blushed. "Um… Amy" I looked at her and noticed how much she had grown in the past few years.

"Yeah Ryu-kun" she said with a smile and looks at me.

"Amy-Chan I-I" I stutter and blush hard.

"Its fine Ryu-kun" She blushes as well "I do too."

I look at her and smile while she leans in and hugs me. "Amy-chan. I really like you." I pause. "Like alot"

She smiles and leans in and kisses me. "It's Ok silly"

I look at her and kiss her again.

"Ryu!" A voice yells behind us. I jump away from Amy and turn around to see Raibaru.

"Raibaru it's not what you think." I say.

"It totally is what I think you" He searches for a word. "Baka!"

I look at him and realize that my anger is flaring. My eyes start to turn a blood red. "Even worse" He says.

I look at the floor and realize my eyes are a red color. When I look up I see him starting to summon a sword. He thrusts out his hand and a fog starts to form around it. His eyes glow a dark brown "**Yobidasu**!" He puts his other hand in another sign. The fog takes the shape of a sword and he swing the fog away. The sword is a silver sword with a purple blade. The blade seems to be shining even though the light in here is not moving. "Sword of Harming" He yells as he takes a sword stance. I back away thinking of whether to summon my sword or not but I don't have time. Raibaru runs at me and slams the sword into my right hand. The sword slips right through and he leaves it there. By this time Amy has had time to run away but instead she hid behind the table. Raibaru runs away without taking the sword out of my hand. I pull the sword out and drop it on the ground. Amy runs over to me and picks me up and puts my hand on her lap.

"Are you okay?" She asks.


	7. Chapter 6: What?

**A/N: Yo Yo guys Its Derpy here.**

**Amy: -puts Ryu's head on her lap- What happened.**

**TDM: Just wait a sec.**

**Amy: HURRY! -pulls out giant yellow hammer and hits me-**

**TDM: Ow Alright. I own all rights to this story. Read and review Please. -rubs head and sits at computer.-**

I look up at Amy. "I'm fine" She looks down at me. A sudden blast of coldness washes over me and I can't control my own body anymore.

"But Amy-chan"

"Yes Ryu kun" She says concerned.

I sit up. "I don't feel so well in certain spots"

She holds up my hand. "Where."

I take her other hand and put it on my pants. "Right there."

She pulls her hand away and punches me in the face. "You pervert!"

I rub my face as a wave of warmness falls over me and I come back into control. "Ow. What did I do?"

"Your being a complete pervert. Thats what!" She turns away from me and the coldness comes back. This time it sends a shiver down my spine and I can't control myself again. My hand moves around her from behind as if to give her a hug but they float upward toward her chest. She pushes me away and the warmness comes back.

"Amy I have a really good explanation for this."

"And that would be?" She looks at me madly.

"Amy when Raibaru stabbed me in the hand with that sword I was infected with a random disease." I look at her concernly. "I hoped that it wouldn't be one that would harm me but it ended up being a low disease."

"Oh" She says understandingly "What is the disease?"

"Multiple personality disorder. When I did those things I couldn't control myself. It was like I was watching myself do it."

"Oh." She pauses. "Is there any way to get rid of it?"

"Well there is one way but I'm not completely sure it will work." I pick up the sword that Raibaru left and hand it to her.

"Ryu-kun I can't" She pushes the sword back into my hand.

"Amy I want you to. It seems that you're the only one I have now. I don't want to do anything that will make you upset." I stare into her green eyes. I want to tell her about what I am but I know that I can't. "Please Amy stab the sword into my other hand."

"Ryu-kun" She cries and takes the sword and stabs it through my left hand. I fall to the ground.


	8. Chapter 7: Death

**A/N: Yo Yo Guys Derpy here,**

**Amy: -has Ryu on her lap- What happened!?**

**A/N: You killed him.**

**Amy: Ah! -runs out of house-**

**A/N: And just me again, Alright I own all rights to this story, Read and Review!**

I woke up in a dark room it flashed like strobe lights. I tried to close my eyes but when I opened them a figure in a hood confronted me.

"Welcome" The figure said. His voice was light, It soothed me to fall asleep but I restricted the urge. I tried to hone in on his features but I realized he was wearing a mask.

"Welcome." I looked around. "Welcome to where."

He smiled and jumped up onto a platform that wasn't there a moment before. "You can't tell? Welcome to your cross roads." He took off his mask revealing his face. His hair is white and spiky resembling a picture of a spirit I'd seen before. His eyes were a mix of color red, blue, green, and brown the colors were spiraling around. I realized who it was right away.

"Shinigami-sama"

"Bout time boy. This is the second time you've met me isnt it?"

"Twice?" I ask confused.

"It'll come to you in time if you don't remember now. But for now you have a choice to make."

"Shinigami-sama, what choice could I have to make? None of this makes sense to me."

"Well you have two choices" He pauses. "Die or live and be my pawn" He takes an offensive stance with his scythe.

"And what would I have to do as your pawn? Kill people?" I say feeling afraid.

"Well you'd take up a quest and have your fate decided by me. I'd be your summon as well." He puts up his scythe. "But if you'd rather die that can be arranged."

"No I'll take on your quest." I hold my hands up in protest.

"Alright then" He tapped me on the head and the kanji for death seal appeared there. "Now go back and have your little friend bring you back. Have her gather the 3 things that are most important to you." He waved his hand and like that I was gone from the room.


	9. Chapter 8: The Mindspace

**A/N: Yo Yo it's Derpy here, Not much of a omake today. I fell off my skateboard and Amy left. So yeah see ya laters.**

When I opened my eyes I was floating above Amy. She was holding my body crying. I felt bad and tried calling out her name.

"Amy" I cried out. "Amy-chan I'm up here" I floated down some pouring all my feelings into words.

"K-Ryu-kun" She looked up not seeming to see me.

"Amy-chan I am here. Y-You just can't see me. I have to tell you something important though"

She was still crying I couldn't tell if she was getting worse or getting better. "Y-yes Ryu-kun"

I thought of a way for us to talk. It wouldn't feel right just letting her hear me. "Ryu-kun are you still there?" She asked me as I was thinking.

I snapped out of it. "Yeah I'm here." I paused. "Amy place your hand on my forehead and close your mind." I said as I entered my mindspace.

A few moments later she materialized in my mindspace. I had changed the landscape of the mindspace from its usual white to a nice hill overlooking a sunrise. It had taken a lot of energy so when she had came I was laying down watching the sun come up.

"Ryu-kun!" She yelled as she ran up and hugged me.

I smiled as I hugged her back. I was taken back when she slapped me. "Ryu don't ever scare me like that again." She said while I rubbed my cheek.

"I'm sorry Amy. I didn't plan on any of this." I gazed into her emerald colored eyes. I let all my worries go as I leaned in towards her.

"Ryu-kun" She moaned slightly when my lips were close to her.

"Amy-chan. I need to tell you something important." I pulled away from her hearing her moan for the first time. "The reason Raibaru tried to kill me." She grimaced at his name. I could tell she was confused in her feelings. "Raibaru tried to kill me because" I paused not knowing how she would take the next three words. "I'm a vampire."

She looked at me confused. "Ryu-kun I always sensed something weird about you. You were always nice to me. I wouldn't think of you any different no matter what. I love you no matter what." She blushed hard realizing what she had said.

I looked at her shocked. "Amy-chan." I feel really taken aback at what she had said. "I" I stutter trying to find the words to say. " I-I love you too." I reach over to her and caress her face rubbing it slightly. "Amy-chan." I bring her face closer to mine.

"Ryu-kun" She says painfully. "As much as I want to stay with you right now we have to figure out a way to get you back so I can be with you for real." She moves my hands off of her face.

"In a little bit. Please just stay with me for a little while longer." I change the landscape to a nice bedroom with a view of sunset.

She looks at me like I did something wrong. "Ryu-kun." Blood flows to her face as she blushes hard. "Are you trying to suggest something"

I look around the room noticing what she had meant. "Um…" Was all I could muster up.

She jumped up onto the bed "Well come get me Ero-Ryu"

I blushed hard. "Im not an Ero." I lay beside her and kiss her cheek. "I just love my Amy-chan"

"Good because I wasn't ready yet." She smiles mischievously. "I want to wait until you get out of here."

I blushed at her perverted comment. "Wow. I don't even know what to say to that." I pause trying to get rid of my blush. "But yeah we should probably try to get me back into the real world."

"Would be a good ideal I guess. Do you have a reason?" She asked looking at me.

"Just because I should. It makes sense doesn't it?"

"Yeah." She stood up while I changed the scenery back to the hill. It felt really peaceful here like I wanted to stay forever. I looked up at her and realized that she had bent over to tie her shoe. Her skirt was riding up slightly. I thought about continuing to stare but instead I thought "no we will not end up like that." Not knowingly I realized I had said that outloud.

"Turn out like what?" She turned around realizing that her skirt had started to rise up. "Ero-Ryu!" She pushed her skirt back down. She sighed. "Oh Ryu how will I deal with you."

I sighed. "I don't know. Thats you you Amy-hime" We both smiled at her new suffix.

"Well Ryu I should get going if we're going to get you out of here." She paused and thought. "How do we get out of here?"

"Well for me to get out of my 'Coma' you have to go gather some stuff for me. I'll tell you where to get the stuff and then you bring it back here. Easy right?"

"Yeah… But how do I get out of this place?"

"You just leave." And like that I closed the mindspace.


	10. Chapter 9: Weapons

**A/N: Yo guys TDM here with another chapter of Uprising of the Yokai Clan. As you may know I am very busy with exams now, so updates will be slow. Song of the chapter is Crazy chicks by Ken Ashcorp. R&R**

When the light had faded I was laying on the floor. I sat up and hugged Amy. "Amy-hime"

"Ryu-kun" She said crying in joy. "It was so scary Please dont do that again." She stood up and punched me in the stomach.

Another bright light filled the room and when it faded the Shinigami was standing there. He started clapping slowly as he spoke. "Well I guess it was right for me to put you two together." Amy-growled at him. "Woah! No need to get feisty there I just need to give Ryu his contract"

"Contract for what" Amy and I said together staring at the Death God.

"Don't tell me you forgot our conversation Ryu. I will be your summon which means you have to sign my summoning contract. Summon rules gaki." I grimaced at what he called me. He held out a scroll. "All you have to do is bite your thumb and sign your name."

I did as he said and when I had finished the scroll went up in flames.

"Now gaki remember how you said you'd complete my quest for me?" I nodded at this after thinking back to the conversation we had in the mindscape. "Well here it is" He held out another scroll. "As for compensation for this quest I will give you your life yada yada and two weapons. One for you and one for her." He pointed the scroll at Amy. He then tossed the scroll to me, which I fumbled a little then gained full possession. "I suggest you go over that with her a little later." He yawned as if he were bored. "Well then lets wrap this up. For you Ryu."

He opened another scroll and pushed energy into it. The sword was a blue long sword. The guard was large and circular with random spikes coming from it. There was also hole in the guard, it was like someone had cut a hole in the middle. However in the middle of the hole there was a glowing blade was large it seemed to be at least 33 inches long and 4 inches wide. It looked like my ender sword but a different color and a different guard. "This is the Soul edge, the original sword of the shinigami. However we don't use swords anymore so I have no use for it." He handed the sword to me. "And as for you" He took another scroll from his pocket and pushed energy into it. This time a scythe came out. The black rod was 3 feet long with streaks of green and red. The blade was black but near the blade it had teeth of red. ((( Maka's scythe from soul eater basicly)))

"Woah" She said as she took the scythe from Shin.

"This is the Soul Hunter. It has the ability to make magic flow through the blade making it even more deadly."

"Thank you Shinigami-sama."

He waved goodbye and disappeared in a flash of multicolored light.

"W-well then now what?" I asked Amy.

"Well we could try out our new weapons" She said while swinging her scythe at me. I summoned my ender sword and threw it into the air while blocking her scythe with my soul edge. I realized her grip wasn't too strong so I pulled back on it and impaled it into the wall of the warehouse.

"Sorry Amy-hime but you'll have to get better with that. Luckily Risa can teach you." I teleported to the ceiling and pulled my sword down from it. "Alright then Amy-chan I'll see you later" I said as I teleported back to the house leaving Amy in shock.


	11. Chapter 10: Scrolls, Boxes, and Sparring

**A/N: Hey guys, got a lot to do today and just felt like uploading a new chap. No omake today but there will be some more soon. This chap should hold you over til then. See ya laterz.**

It had been a week since I had came back from the dead. I was laying in bed thinking the quest Shin had given us. I took the scroll of of my nightstand and opened it.

_For the Servants of Death shall reunite,_

_The warring clans four in all,_

_And collect the stones from each Heir,_

_And Unite them too to defeat a god._

As I read it again it started to make sense. Me and amy: Deaths summoners, will reunite all the yokai clans, but to do that we must collect the stones from each heir. However there was still the the last line that confused me was the last line. Then there was the next part.

_For the final fire and his mate's_

_One from now one from the past_

_One Full blood and one Half_

_Shall create the clan of the yokai._

Only the first and last one made sense this time. The final fire was me and the one from now was Amy. However who was the past. Got to give it to Shin this was a confusing scroll. Then there was the final part.

_For when they stand against the foe_

_Eight in one all souls combine_

_To form the final weapon_

_That shall help them in the end._

As I layed on my bed thinking about this someone knocked on my door. I closed the scroll and got up to open the door. I already knew that Amy was coming over so I sighed as I opened the door. She stood at the door wearing jeans and a red shirt. Ever since we had sparred in the warehouse she had been asking me to spar with her again.

"Ryu-kun you'd know what make me happy" She said as she sat down on my bed.

"What us sparring again?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well yeah but theres something more important now."

I looked at her confused. She had been bugging me to spar with her for the past week now. For her to just blow it off would mean that this was important. I sat down beside her. "Yeah what is it."

"Well my mom noticed how I've been gone a lot and how I wasn't with any of my friends. So yesterday after I had came home from your house she asked me where I had been. I had to tell her the truth so I did and now she…" She trailed off looking scared. "S-she wants to meet you."

I thought about it for a while. If Amy was scared for me to meet her mom then there must be a reason. "Amy-chan why are you scared for me to meet your mom?" I asked in a concerning voice.

"Well I'm afraid she might say something to make you mad or that she won't like you."

"Amy-chan its ok I promise. I'm sure your mom will like me. I'll even bring Risa if that makes you feel better."

"Ok then." She looks up at me. "I hope you know what you're doing Ryu." She got up and stretched looking down at my bed. "Hey what's this?" She said pulling out a box from under my bed.

"Oh that" I said trying to think of an excuse. "Thats just some old stuff." I grabbed the box from her as she summoned her soul scythe.

"Ryu give me that box now" She got into an offensive stance. "I just wanna see what's on the inside.

"How about a bet then Amy-chan. A spar" I smiled knowing that she wouldn't pass this up. "If I win this box stays closed. If you win then you get to open it."

" Alright then" She smiled as I set the box back onto the bed.

"We'll go to the training ground out back because it heals wounds quickly."

"Fine" She said as she walked out of the room into the hallway. Risa was making lunch.

"Sochi-kun, Amy-chan lunch will be ready soon." She turned around seeing Amy-with her scythe. "Sochi-kun Amy-chan no weapons in the house. Take them outside please."

Amy and I then stepped out the back door while I turned on the training grounds healing magic. I thought about how well Kaa-san was with magic. It marveled me sometimes that she could do spells like this that lasted this long. A green and red flash flashed around the training ground.

"Ready to lose Amy-hime?"

"No but I'm ready to win Ryu-kun." She said as she got into offensive position with her scythe. I summoned my ender sword and soul edge and got into a defensive position with both swords crossed in front of my chest. Amy ran at me her scythe above her head. She tried to slice at me from above but I blocked with soul edge. I threw my ender sword into the air and it landed behind her.

She spun her scythe and tried to strike at me from the top right. I teleported behind her and she slammed her scythe into the ground. "Aww Ryu my scythe." She pulled the scythe out of the ground forcefully and threw the scythe into the air. She punched me in the face hard sending me back a few feet. I rubbed my cheek as she caught her scythe. Amy ran at me with her scythe as stood my ground and ran at her with both swords at my bottom right. We slashed at each other parrying our weapons. When they crossed there was an explosion. We were both sent back into the fences parallel to each other. We quickly regained balance and ran at each other again. I jumped into the air pushing as much energy into my feet as possible. I slashed downward at her as she slashed upward. Our weapons parried again and exploded again sending us backwards. I slammed into a tree while amy slammed her scythe into the ground to stop herself from flying.

"Well it looks like I won" She said as she walked over to me.

"Nope" I replied as I teleported behind her and put my soul edge around her neck.

"H-how?" She asked in a frenzy as I retreated some.

"Ender sword" I said as a trickle of blood ran down my arm. "You almost got me too."

"So I can't open the box" She said looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope." I said as I started to walk back into the house. Risa was standing on the porch watching our spar.

"Wow Ryu nice work with your ender sword, but remember the consequences of using it too much. As for you Amy you did well but you need to use strategies with a scythe, you can't just use brute force." She critiqued us as we nodded.

"Nice work if I must say myself" A mysterious voice said from atop the roof. We all looked up to see the shinigami sitting there.

"Shinigami-sama" Amy and I said as Risa looked up scared.

"What are you doing here Shinigami-sama" Risa said as she was still taken back at the sight of the death god.

"Well two things. One to congratulate Ryu on his win. Two I wanted to show Ryu and Amy something as well." He looked at me his multi colored eyes staring into my now sparkling red eyes. "Now as you may know most weapons have 2 different modes or forms: Human form and weapon form. However soul or death weapons have 3 forms: Human form weapon form and Uprising form. Weapon form is better for short range battling while uprising form is better for long range. However it requires a great amount of discipline and trust to use uprising."

"I understand Shin-sama but how do I do it." I said interested in this topic.

"Well first your weapon has to be in human form. It is a lot harder to use uprising from weapon form. Meiko-chan please come out" He said as the soul edge burst into light. The light stayed there for a few seconds then dimmed. When it dimmed there stood Meiko as I guessed her name was. She was about as tall as Risa-chan and had a similar body structure. She was wearing a light blue kimono as well. Her eyes were a sparkly blue and her hair was a light blue like the blade of soul edge. She did a slight bow in front of the Shinigami and I.

"Shinigami-sama Shikon-sama" She said as she stood up straight.

"Shikon?" I said confused throwing the question at the death god.

"It is your title in the land of the dead. Now as for uprising form, Move all of your energy into your hand and try to match your energy with hers."

I pushed all my energy into my right hand while I could tell Meiko chan was doing the same. Our energy fused into a ball as Meiko's form began to change. A bright light shone across the field as I realized I was holding something. I looked at it and and was amazed. It was shaped like a gun but was weirdly shaped around the barrel. The barrel was blue with stripes of gold on it. As I looked closer the barrel was actually a blade.

"This is the soul blade, It was used by the 2nd shinigami as his weapon for driving off evil souls. It can shoot in rapid succession or in large blasts over time. It also can be used as a short range weapon when you swing it. It won't do damage to peoples physical being but slowly runs down their energy."I looked at the blade and wondered how powerful this weapon could become. I looked at the blue sphere where the hammer would be. The shinigami saw me looking at this and added. "That sphere is the main reason I gave you this weapon, Inside of it is a place to keep all the elemental amulets. It allows you to power the weapon with different elemental blast, which in turn are more powerful than energy blasts which it shoots at this time."

I looked at it confused wondering if it could really be powered by elemental amulets. I thought about this for a while before Amy spoke up. "I know thats cool and all but does mine do the same thing?"

The shinigami sighed at her impatience. "Yes but you will have to master your energy first" He paused. "Which is why I'm sending you to a yokai school." When he made this announcement all three of us were surprised. "And you're not getting out of it because I'm freakin' death and I can do what I want." He laughed as he poofed into smoke and was no longer there.

"Ugh" I complained remembering my earlier years at a yokai school.

"Well Amy lets go explain this to your mom" I sighed wondering how all this would go.


	12. Chapter 11: Crazy Chicks

**A/N: Hey guys TDM here. No omake today but I'll have one uploaded tommorow. See ya.**

Amy and I had decided not to take Risa with us since the walk wasn't too far. I ran back up to my room to grab my skateboard as Amy grabbed her scooter off the wall of the front porch. ((Code Lyoko reference if you guys remember that show)) When I came back down from my room Amy was already ready so we started to go to her house. We rode for a few minutes before Amy spoke up.

"Ryu-kun I'm scared about my mom." She said with a sliver of fear in her voice.

I looked at her before I responded. "Amy-chan I promise nothing will happen, everything would be just fine." I didn't know what to say, but I truly hoped it would. Amy smiled at me before we came to a community of houses. As we entered I noticed something strange about the area. It seemed like a normal neighborhood but something just seemed off about it. I followed Amy a little farther into the neighborhood before we came to her house. I walked behind Amy as we walked up the stairs. She opened the door and walked in. I walked in behind her and noticed someone was sitting on the couch in the main room.

The woman stood up and stretched. "Now now what do we have here." Her voice was soothing. She was wearing a green shirt and jeans. I looked at her eyes and realized they were green. "You must be Ryu." She said as she looked at me. I tried to speak but I couldn't find the power to. "Now then how about we have a little talk" She pointed at the couch and motioned for Amy and I to sit down.

"So first let me ask you a question." She motioned at Amy and I. "What do you know about Yokai."

I smiled mischievously as I found my voice coming back. Most of my energy was drained but I had time for one summon. "I know that you're a fairy yokai. Other than that just about everything about them." She motioned at Amy.

"I know that Ryu is a vampire and that there is a school for yokai. Other than that nothing mom." Her mom smiled at that answer.

"Alright Amy me and Ryu need to have a talk for a while."I noticed she said the same thing to Amy that Risa said to me. Amy stood up and walked up the stairs as her mother sighed.

"Now then Ryu I can tell that you have some things to tell me so I'll let you go first."

So I told her the story, with a few occasional "hmms" and "ok's" She listened very quietly.

"And now the Shinigami wants us to go to a yokai school." I finished as she looked at me quietly.

"Alright I believe you. If fairies are good for anything other than magic it's seeing into peoples minds." She smiled at me. "Oh yes and by the way my name is Midori Ayaka,(( You guys can search for the meaning of that name if you want)) But you can call me Ms. Ayaka."

I smiled at her for being so nice. "And mine Ryuunosuke Yori ((Btw changing his name over the weekend, If you see any things wrong tell me pls. you can find the meaning of his name as well.)) She had a sudden change of face and smiled evilly. She ran at me and picked me up by my collar.

"But if you ever hurt Amy I will kill you." She smiled again and called Amy down.


	13. Chapter 12: I Don't wanna go to school!

**A/N: Yo Yo Yo I'm back with another update.**

**Ryu: You have school work.**

**TDM: -_- Shaddup. R&R guys.**

A hand on my shoulder woke me up. "Get up gaki, it's the first day of school remember." I sat up and yawned. I looked at the Shinigami who was standing on the side of my bed.

"Do I have to Shin-sama" I stood up out of the bed looking at my clock seeing that it was only 8 o'clock.

"Yep Its the best way to master energy and magic. Luckily a new term started today and I was able to get you two signed up. Amy's downstairs eating with Risa. You should hurry and get there down there as well." He looked at the clock. "We leave at 8:45." He poofed away.

I sighed at the nonchalant death god. I started to get dressed before Amy came up to my room. She burst in and asked "Do you want…" She trailed off as she realized I was half dressed. I had on pants but my shirt was half on. We both blushed as she ran out of the room. I sighed knowing that I would have to face her sooner or later. After spending a lot of time with her over the past few weeks I knew that she may have been very outspoken but she was still really fragile when it came to certain gestures. I finish getting dressed and start to walk downstairs to the kitchen.

As I walk down I can hear Amy and Risa talking. I decide not to pay attention and walk down into the kitchen. When I do Amy looks at me and blushes and Risa flips another pancake onto a plate. She hands the plate to me and says, "Hurry up and eat Ryu you have to leave in 15 minutes." I sit down at the table and start to eat looking up at Amy sometimes to see her looking at me then hurrying to look back down at her plate. We both finish around the same time and wait for the death god to return. We sit in silence for a while before both of us work up the courage to say something.

"Amy" "Ryu" We say at the same time. "You first" I say before she can reply. I see she's about to say something before the shinigami appears in a flash of light.

"Alright you two, who's ready for the first day of school?" He said. I look at him for a while before I realized he changed his appearance. His eyes are still the same multi colored ones as before but his hair is more spiky. He's wearing a black shirt and jeans with his scythe strapped to his back. He smiled as he pulled his scythe off his back. "Magic portals for the win!" He yelled as he sliced the air in front of us and a black line formed in the air where he sliced. "**Hiraku!**" The line opened up into a circle that seemed to be endless.

"No way" Amy said as she jumped into it excited. I sighed as I stepped in behind her. As soon as I walked through completely I realized I was walking somewhere else now. I was at the entrance of what seemed to be a high school. As I was admiring it's mix between roman and american architecture ((( Yes I do take architecture classes… Eat on that :P))) Shin stepped out of the portal and it closed.

"Now then lets get you to where you need to be. Its almost choosing time." (((Not harry potter but kind of like it))) He led us through the hall leading to the cafeteria. There were a lot of kids there that were all mingling between themselves. "Now then find a place to sit" He opened another portal and stepped through it and disappeared. I noticed Amy start to walk over to some girls. I decided to follow her and sat down beside her.

"Amy-chan" One of the girls started off surprised. "I didn't know you were yokai" They started getting into a conversation before I started to zone off. I thought about what happened this morning before Shin came. I started to daze off before someone blew a horn. I looked up towards the stage and saw a middle aged man with blond hair with streaks of blue and green.

"Alright alright everyone! I am headmaster Lucas. (((PK THUNDER!… If anyone gets that joke))) We will now start the elemental choosing process. As you know you have three main classes: Combat, Magic, and energy control. Along with those you have your two elemental classes: Elemental one, and elemental two. Those two classes will be determined now. When I call your name come up and push energy into the elemental paper. If it crumbles you have earth, Burns you have fire, dampens you have water, floats away wind, and splits in half lightning." And with that he started calling names. I wasn't really paying attention to the people who were called until he called one name.

"Kira Aiko." He called out as someone stood up. She had a beautiful long blue hair and was wearing a light blue shirt and black shorts. She seemed to be kind of sad but walked up. She had a really familiar look about her but I couldn't remember if I had met her before. "Water and wind elemental!" Headmaster Lucas announced before she sat down. A few more names were called before he called Amy.

"Amy Ayaka." He said as Amy left her friends and went up to the stage. "Lightning and wind." He announced again as Amy came and sat down beside me. She kissed me on the cheek as she smiled. I was still thinking about the Kira girl as I began to fall into a daydream.

I was sitting in the forest as a young kid. A girl started to walk towards me. Her hair was kind of short but was a blue that reminded me of the ocean. She smiled at me and said. "Ryu-kun." She paused and blushed. "Watashi wa anata o aishite" She looked at me and smiled. "I love you Ryu" She blushed hard. She sat next to me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at her and replied. "I love you too" I said her name but I couldn't tell what it was. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She scooted closer before I finally woke up.

The headmaster that had just finished a name and announced. "Ryuunosuke Yori." I looked over to the girl named Kira and saw her perk up some. I smiled as decided to make my mark. I stood up and started to walk towards the stage. When I got to the first step I muttered "**Fūkiri**" Wings emerged from my back flourishing open as I heard everyone gasp, while the headmaster sighed. I walked up the last two and muttered "**Kurōzu**" and with that my wings closed. I walked towards the headmaster and took the energy paper from him that he was holding out. I decided to do something else to make my mark as well. I forced energy into the paper and it burned and the fire floated away. As the fire floated upward I used my elemental stone to encloak my arm in fire. I slung my arm down as the headmaster announced my elements. "Fire and Wind!" He said as I went and sat down.

"And thats how you make a mark." I laughed as I sat down beside Amy. A few birds flew around handing out schedules. I looked around as the birds flew around dropping schedules everywhere when one dropped a schedule in my hand. I looked at it and read

_Ryuunosuke Yori_

_1. Combat Rm: Gym_

_2. Elemental Fire Rm: 103_

_3. Energy Control Rm: 105_

_ Period_

_5. Elemental Wind Rm: 107_

_6. Magic Rm: 104_

I looked over Amy's and read:

_Amy Ayaka _

_1. Combat Rm: Gym_

_2. Energy Control Rm: 105_

_3. Elemental Lightning Rm:108_

_ Period._

_5. Elemental Wind Rm: 107_

_6. Magic Rm: 104_

I smiled knowing that we had a free period and three classes together. I looked up trying to find where Kira had sat. I couldn't find her before the Headmaster spoke again. "Alright now that you all have gotten your schedules you should head to your first class." He looked at me and Amy. "However Ryuunosuke Yori, Amy Ayaka, Kira Aiko, Hibiki Aiko, Kazuki Isamu, and Kiyoko Isamu please stay behind." He clapped twice as everyone but Amy, four others and I got up and left.


	14. Chapter 13: Student Council and New Girl

**A/N: Yo guys sorry for not being able to update lately, school exams and everything.**

**Ryu: Yeah yeah just busy.**

**Amy: We know you've had time.**

**Ryu: You've just been too busy playing raze 2.**

**TDM: Shaddup -_-... Anyway here's the next chapter.**

The room cleared in a matter of 3 or 4 minutes. When It did there were only seven of us including myself. I looked over at Kira and who I expected to be her brother. His short spiky blue hair also looked familiar. I realized they were looking at me like they had seen a ghost. I immediately looked away and looked at the headmaster.

"Now then as you all may know you are the heirs and heiresses of your clans. You have tremendous powers compared to others." He paused. "And for that reason I am making you the student body of your class. You may pick a president on your own but that is all. You have thirty minutes before you must return to your classes. Any questions?" He asked as Amy raised her hand. "Ayaka-san" He said as she looked taken back because of the honorific.

"I'm not a heir." She paused. "I'm barely a half blood."

The headmaster smiled. "Well Shinigami-sama said you were Yori-san's mate, And it would seem that he truly is a heir." Amy blushed at the word mate as I mentally cursed the death god. Everyone was surprised when Kira spoke up.

"B-but Ryu-kun was supposed to be my mate" She said quietly just to where we could barely hear.

"What!" Everyone yelled especially Amy and I. I blushed remembering the daydream I had only a few minutes ago.

"Well that doesn't matter right now." Headmaster Lucas said taken back. "You will have your first meeting tomorrow. Now off to your classes you six. I want no trouble out of any of you for now." Amy, Kira, and I all went in one direction towards the gym while the others made their ways towards the classrooms. As we walked towards the gym I saw Amy and Kira glaring at each other and sparks in the air. I decided not to say anything but kept walking between them.

We walked down the hall for a while before coming outside to the gym. Everyone was already sitting down listening to the teacher. He was taller than me but had brown hair with blue highlights. He had a sword strapped to his back and looked pretty muscular. "And here comes the student body." He smiled mischievously. "I'll show you a mock battle. Would one of you like to spar against me?" He looked at us three student council members. Amy started to step forward but I put my hand in front of her chest and smiled.

I stepped in front of the coach. "So gaki you think you can take me?" I smiled at him as I summoned my ender sword and soul edge and smiled. "Dual sword style, nice." He said as he pulled his sword from his back. "But it won't help you at all." He rushed at me with a sideward strike from the right, as I blocked it with my soul edge and got pushed back some.

"Meiko is there any way we can go uprising?" I asked as I jumped over another strike. I unfolded my wings and flew up towards the sky.

"Yeah, but it'll take more energy than before." I started pushing more energy into the handle as I flew downward towards the coach having my ender sword ready to strike him. I flew at top speed and stuck him only to have my strike blocked and sent back. He ran at me right at the time when I went into uprising form. He didn't notice and ran straight at me with his sword ready for a strike. When he was only about a foot away I used a charge strike and blasted him back onto his back. I released a stream of smaller shots as well and kept him on the ground. Once I had pushed him against a tree I threw my ender sword above him and teleported there. I held my soul blade against his head.

"Checkmate" I smiled. He got up and smiled.

"Well you're not the lone survivor for nothing" He smiled as the bell rang. "Class dismissed. Tomorrow we'll start training you on weapons." Everyone started to run off towards their class. Amy ran up beside me.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard free period." She ran ahead towards the building. I sighed as I went to my class.

I sat through class listening about how to use fire, to make my energy rash and destructive to form it. The class went by fast before the bell rang. I started to go to my next class before I ran into Kira on the way into the class. I looked away before sitting down at a two person table where Kira sat beside me. The teacher walked into the classroom as the bell rang. She had a light blonde hair with streaks of green in it. She seemed to be the opposite of the gym teacher fragile yet beautiful. "We'll work on tree climbing today to get a feel for energy." She opened her back door and we all started to walk out towards a wooded area in the back of the school. "Now then you'll pair up and try to push energy into your feet so that you can climb the tree." Kira ran up to me and grabbed my arm, as if to claim me. We walked up to a tree as she stood in front of it. Most of the kids flew right off or fell as soon as they stepped on, but Kira managed to do a few steps before she fell off. I jumped over and caught her, and when I did we stared into each others eyes. My red ones into her ocean blue ones. We stayed like this for a while before she got up and tried again. This time she got halfway up before she fell and I caught her again. She went on like this for around 10 more times before she finally got all the way up. I smiled as she jumped down and I caught her once again.

"Your turn Ryu-kun." She said as I put her down.

"Alright Kira-chan." It felt right calling her that as I knew that she was from the past. I ran at the tree and ran up at it putting a little energy in my feet to make them stick. I ran all the way up the pushed all my energy into my foot and jumped as far as high as I could. When I reached the top of my arc I yelled "Fūkiri" and I released my wings again. I flew down fast and slowed down before I landed in front of Kira. I smiled at her. "Good enough?" She smiled at me and sat down beside the tree that we had climbed. I sat next to her and laid my head on her shoulder lightly.

"This feels like the first time we met again." I looked at her still not remembering fully who she was. I stared into her sea blue eyes as everything came back to me. I remembered everything about her her favorite color, song, and even more personal things like our first kiss. I remembered how much I loved her. I knew it was the same feeling I had for Amy but I knew both feelings were the same for both girls. I didn't know what to do because I loved her and I loved Arkie but I couldn't choose one. I decided I would have to keep both of them happy if I couldn't keep one.

"Ryu I missed you so much" She said as I snapped out of my trance. "When you died I had no idea what to do." She started to cry a little.(((To anyone who saw this coming I commend you. Ero's)))

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm here now" I wiped some of the tears off her face. "I promise I won't leave you again" I said instantly regretting those words because I didn't know how I would deal with Amy. She leaned in towards me for a kiss and I leaned in and met her. We were stopped early because of the ringing of the bell. I started to get up to go see Amy but Kira pulled my arm.

"Ryu don't leave me." She pulled me back into the forest behind us. "We can stay together again." She smiled at me as I ran behind her. "Catch me if you can." She ran off towards the pond in the back of the forest. She jumped in while I stopped at the lip of the pond. I was reluctant to jump in because I was worried that I would get wet and not able to dry off. "Aww. Ryu the waters fine, and I can dry you off afterwards." She smiled at me.

"Alright alright" I said as I stepped into the pond. The water was semi cold but was just right. She swam over to me and smiled.

"Ryu I want to get to know the rest of the student council. For some reason I feel like it'll be important for us to know them." I smiled at her trying to forget the quest. "But most of all I want to get to know that girl Amy. You didn't have any sisters last time I checked" She paused. "How is she the vampire heiress."

"Well" I trailed off not wanting to tell her that we were mates. "Well we're supposed to mates but I don't know what I'll do now that I've met you." I frowned. "I mean I love you both but I don't know who to choose yet.." I sat down and hugged her.

"Don't worry Ryu, I wont be mad if you choose her over me. I won't be mad if you choose her." She started to tear a little as I wiped them from her eyes. "I haven't been there for you in a while but I still love you" She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before walking out of the pond. "Now lets get you cleaned up some" She said as I stepped out behind her. Her eyes flashed blue as she pointed at me and said "Jōhatsu suru" After she said that I noticed her necklace start to glow and the water was pushed out of my clothes. She said the same thing pointing at herself and the water pushed out of her. "Alright lets go." She said shaking her hair a little.

We started to walk out of the forest and towards the school only to see Amy standing at the entrance of the forest. She looked at me as if to ask 'what did you two do?' I looked at her and mouthed 'nothing just talked.' We came to our next room and noticed that Kira was still behind us. The tables were in threes and were a little high up. I sat at the middle of an empty one and Kira sat on my left and Amy sat on my right. I pushed my chair back and sat on two legs as I noticed Kira and Amy staring daggers at each other. I sighed as the teacher came in.


	15. Chapter 14: Beach Party!(Or maybe more?)

**A/N: Yo Yo guys TDM here with another chapter of Uprising of the Yokai clan. **

**Kira: Come on Ryu lets go to the forest.**

**TDM: No time for the story.**

**Amy: Yeah so come on Ryu lets go to my house.**

**Ryu:-looks around and whispers- Save me.**

**TDM: You two will have your fair share of him this weekend. Sorry Ryu but you cant be saved.**

**Ryu:-gets dragged off by Kira and Amy- NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hibiki: What now?**

**TDM: Hand my my 3ds and lets get another chapter started!**

Amy and I stood in the middle of courtyard with Kira and Hibiki. I remembered that me and Hibiki were friends before. We hung out often now during our free period and I would talk with him so I wouldn't have to talk to Kira or Amy. Of course they would bug me when I left school or during free period but I would rather not try to choose between them. We were waiting on Kira and the others to head off to the Aiko beach house for the weekend. It was supposed to be a bonding activity for the student council. I was thinking for a while before Kira and Kazuki ran up. Kazuki was a brunette fairy yokai with streaks of green hair.. Kazuki seemed from what I'd seen of him like a cocky type who didn't want much to do with others than himself.

"Well it seems like we're all here except Kiyoko now." She said as she walked up to the rest of us.

"I'm right here" She said as she was already standing next to Hibiki. We all jumped realizing that she was standing next to us. She had long black hair. We always overlooked her so it was hard not to know when she was there or not.

"Alright." Kira said still in shock from Kiyoko. "Well there's bad news though. I have no idea how we're getting there." I smiled wanting to try out something I had been working on.

"Hey Kira let me handle that please. I want to try something new." Kira looked up at me and nodded. I had remembered the beach house from our previous outings there when we were young. "**Yobidasu**" I said as I summoned my ender sword. Using my new magic control that I'd learned over the week, I sliced through the air creating a red line that resembled the black line that the shinigami had used to get us to school the first day. "**Hiraku**" I said opening the line to a red circle that seemed to be endless just like the shinigami's. Everyone stepped through before me as I stepped through last.

When I stepped through We were all standing on the beach. It was a little hot but enjoyable. Luckily the beach was on an private island somewhere south of the caribbean. "Well lets go to the beach house, put our stuff up, and go have some fun on the beach." I said as I started to walk up towards the giant mansion a few yards away from the beach. Kira ran ahead of us and unlocked the doors and opened them wide. The mansion still seemed to be clean even though there was no one there. Kira led us through the living room that had a giant t.v and dining table to a hallway filled with rooms. "Each room has a t.v a bed and a bathroom. Go ahead and choose whichever one you want. There is a hot spring in the back so choose a room and get ready to go to the beach." We all walked into a room. I choose a room between Kira and Amy and grabbed a blue shirt and my red swimming trunks and walked out. Kazuki and Hibiki were already outside when I joined them. We waited for a minute before Kiyoko came out wearing a green bikini. She was a little underdeveloped for her age but still looked like a young school girl. Kira came out next in a blue and white polka dot bikini that showed off her medium sized breasts and flat stomach. A few seconds later Amy came out of her room wearing a red bikini that showed off her assets.

I smiled at the two as Hibiki yelled out "Lets hit the beach!" We all started to run outside when I noticed Amy and Kira had stayed behind. I stopped at the end of the hallway as I listened in on their conversation.

"He has to choose sooner or later" I heard Amy say.

"Yeah" Kira said as she paused. "Lets ask him tonight."

"I agree, but we have to promise not to get mad at each other after he chooses."

"Agreed, however we can do whatever we can to get him to like us until 8. I have him from now until 6 and you have him from 6 until 8. Is that okay?"

"Alright but you cannot seduce him and neither can I. He has to stay pure for whichever one he chooses."

"Alright I'll start now" I heard her shuffling as I ran outside. She ran outside a few minutes later yelling my name.

"Ryuu-kun lets go play in the pool out back." She pulled me into the large backyard of the mansion. "I kind of just wanted to spend a little time alone together." She smiled at me.

"Alright." I ran ahead ahead and jumped in the pool. She stepped in after me lightly trying not to make a big splash like I did. She swam over to me and hugged me.

"Ryu-kun do you love me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course" I said as I decided to go ahead and tell her what I was going to say later tonight. "But Kira-chan I also love Amy-chan. I don't know if I can choose between you two." She looked at me awestruck.

"R-Ryu, you don't love me more than her?"

"Y-N- I don't know. I dont want to hurt either of you because I love both of you." I hugged her. "Please don't hate me because I love you both." She pulled away from the hug.

"Of course I don't. I understand." I looked at her. "I wasn't there for you to have all your feelings so you gave part of them to someone else. As long as you still love me." She smiled at me. "Just promise no more girls. I refuse to share you with more than one girl." I smiled at her and kissed her.

"I'm glad you understand." I said as I broke away from the kiss. "Well can we swim now or what?"

"No I kind of want to do something more romantic now. How about a pedal boat?" She suggested.

"Yeah, that's fine." She ran ahead of me into the house and came out with a small pedal boat. We ran out of the backyard and saw Kazuki sleeping on a beach chair. Kiyoko and Hibiki were playing in the water. Hibiki was making water balls with his magic and Kiyoko was making water filled ones with her air magic. They were throwing them at each other having fun. I looked around but didn't see Amy anywhere. I guessed that she was preparing for our time together. Kira put the boat on the water and stepped in. I stepped in and we both started pedaling. We did this not to far from the coast for a while before any of us spoke.

"Ryu-kun why do you like me?" She asked.

"What do you mean by that?" I said a little scared of why she asked that.

"Like why do you like me. Like is it my personality or whatever?" She said staring into my eyes.

I stared back into her eyes and took a deep breath. "Well you have a calming aura. Everytime I see you it makes me want to calm down. You have a beautiful smile. Your eyes make me want to get lost in the shining sea they resemble." I stopped and thought.

"Aww Ryu-kun thats so nice. Remember when we first met?"

"Yeah it was pretty funny. You were so nice to me and I didn't appreciate it until we got lost in the forest that one time." I laughed a little.

"Your mom liked me a lot while your dad." She paused. "Just liked making me laugh. He always knew what we needed before we said. Whenever we'd get mad at each other he would tell us things that would make us laugh and not be mad." We sighed remembering the old days.

"Yeah he was the best." We pedaled for a little while longer before her watch went off.

"Oh Ryu I have to go, we should start to head back. We pedaled towards the beach and saw the rest of the gang laying on the beach. I looked around as we got off the boat and saw Amy sitting on a beach chair reading a book. I walked over towards her and smiled. "Hey Amy want to hang out a little?"

She put down her book and smiled at me. She looked at her watch and saw it was almost 6 o'clock. "Yeah, I was just about to come look for you."

"Alright I'll be out in a little. I've got to go do something." I ran into the house and walked into my room. I locked my door and pushed energy into my hand. "**Kuchiyose!**" I said as Shin appeared in my room.

"Sup gaki. What up?" He said as he sat down on my bed.

"You said you controlled my destiny right?"

"Yeah, and gaki" He said as I started to get mad. I pulled back and pushed as much energy into it and punched the death god in the face.

"Shiseiji!" I yelled at him. "How dare you mess with my love life?" I pulled back again and released a fury of punches into his face.

"You done?" He asked as I stopped punching him. I nodded. "Alright, One because I know how it will turn out, and I think you will like it. Two because it will be essential to the quest I gave you. Three, I own you and I can do whatever I want."

"What exactly is the quest, I want to know." He sighed and looked at me.

"Come to your mindspace a later and I'll explain. Now I think you have someplace to be." He disappeared in a poof of smoke as I sighed. I walked outside and met Amy on the front steps.

"Ready Ryu?" She asked as she stood up.

"Yep." She started walking down the beach and motioned for me to follow her. I did and she led me to a part of the beach that she must had set up earlier. It was pretty nice there were a few beach chairs overlooking the ocean and cooler filled with sodas. I smiled at her.

"Wow this is amazing. Did you spend all afternoon setting this up?"

"Yep and it's all for you." She laid down on one the chairs. "Ryu-kun can you rub sun block on my back."

"Thats cheating!" Said a voice from out of nowhere. I looked up and saw Kira standing on a rock above us. She jumped down from the rock and stood in front of Amy. "You said no seducing him."

"Girls" I said quietly not wanting to upset either of them.

"And what. I love him much more than you ever could" Amy said as a comeback.

"Girls" I said a little louder.

"I loved him way before you even knew him." Kira said her aura was now raging with anger.

"Girls" I said a little louder trying to get their attention.

"**Yobidasu**" They said at the same time Amy summoning her soul hunter as Kira summoned a katana and got in an offensive position. I cursed mentally as I summoned both of my swords. They ran at each other as Amy went for a downward strike and Kira went in for an upward strike. I ran to where their weapons were going to meet and spun to where I could parry both or their strikes. I grabbed Amy's scythe in the hilt of my sword and slung her over Kira and pushed Kira's katana into the ground sending her into ground as well.

I walked over to Kira and pushed energy into my hand and hit a few of her pressure points to stop her from moving. One of the pressure points was right under her breast and she moaned loudly as I hit it. She sat on her knees facing the way where Amy had fell. I started to walk over towards Amy as she started to get up still groggy from where she had fallen. I pushed energy into my hand as I hit the same pressure points I did on Kira. Amy too moaned as I hit the pressure point under her breast.

"I will not allow you girls to fight over me." I looked in between the two.

"H-Hai Ryu-kun." They said together.

"Like I told Kira Amy, I love you both. I won't allow you two to get hurt over my stupid ways. If you're not okay with that Amy you can leave." I paused seeing Amy start to tear up. "I love you Amy-chan but I also love Kira." I walked over to her and wiped her tears. "I love you Amy-chan." I said as I leaned down and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before I heard a pout from Kira. I walked over to her and said. "And I love you too Kira-chan." I leaned down and kissed her as well. "Now you two promise me you fight over me anymore." I looked at Amy then back at Kira.

"Hai Ryu-kun" I put my hand on her head and calmed her energy. Afterwards she got up and started to stretched. I walked over to Amy and did the same thing.

"Now Ryu-kun there's only one thing to discuss." She said as she stretched

"And that would be?"

"Who gets to be your first?" Kira said as they both ran at me.


	16. Chapter 15: Truth or Dare!

**A/N: Yo guys not much to say here but two chapters in one day.**

**Ryu: I've got a lot to say to you idiot writer!**

**TDM: -yells down hall- Amy Kira he's over here! -loud footsteps-**

**Ryu: I hate you. -runs away-**

**Amy: Where is he!**

**TDM: Idk He ran, Time to start a new chapter though.**

Chapter 15: Truth or Dare (Why so many girls!?)

I ended up running away from the girls for a good twenty minutes before I got to my room. I immediately locked the door and laid down on the bed. I opened my mindspace and was teleported to a room filled with white . The shinigami was sitting at a table only a few feet from where I had entered. I walked over to him and said, "So this quest, explain."

The shinigami sighed "Always right to the point." He flipped a switch on a remote on the table and an image flickered on in between us. It was of a man with jet black hair. He had black angel wings also coming from his back. The expression on his face told of authority and ruthlessness. "Do you know about greek mythology Ryu?" The shinigami asked as I shook my head. "Well this is the greek god of death Hades. The greek gods are growing stronger and are overtaking japanese territory. Especially Hades. Your quest is to kill Hades and return the land of the dead to me. Questions gaki?"

"Yeah how the heck am I supposed to beat a greek god."

"You'll know when it happens." He gets up from the table and walks towards me. "It'll be easy once you get the rest of the heirs along for the ride. Just summon me when you all get together tonight." He flicked me on the head and sent me out of the mindspace.

I sat up in my room and saw that it was almost 7:30. I unlocked the door and started to head down into the living room where everyone was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Ugh this is boring!" Hibiki said as I sat beside him and Kiyoko.

"I have to agree with Hibiki" Kazuki said yawning for more emotion.

"This trip is to get to know each other right." Kiyoko said nonchalantly as everyone nodded. "Well how about we play a game to get to know each other?"

"Yeah! How about truth or dare?" Hibiki said. We thought about it for a while and then agreed.

"Alright I'll go first. Hmmm…" He thought for a little. "Kiyoko truth or dare?"

"Truth" She said without emotion.

"Still nonchalant eh?" He sighed as she nodded. "Do you like me." He asked as we all knew the answer he was hoping for.

"Yes." Hibiki beamed with happiness. "As a friend." Hibiki fell backwards off the couch. We all laughed as Kiyoko sighed.

"Ryu truth or dare." Kiyoko said as Hibiki rubbed his head.

I sighed "Dare."

She stood up and in a flash she was holding a dagger against my neck. "I dare you to show us your summon." Everyone looked awestruck as I was being held against my will.

"Move back Henpeikyō " A voice said behind us who I deciphered as the Death God's.

Kiyoko looked up at him embarrassed. "And you would be Soaku-hin"

He sighed. "Soaku-hin thats a new one." He smiled. "However I am Gaki's summon. The shinigami." He flashed away and left all of us in awe except for me and Amy.

"Alright well now it's my turn." I smiled knowing how what I was going to say. "Amy truth or dare?"

"Dare" She said excitedly.

"I dare you to kiss Kira-chan" I remembered that Amy had once been interested in girls but wasn't anymore.

"Alright Ryu-kun." She walked over to Kira and whispered something in her ear. Kira nodded as Amy leaned down and kissed her on the lips. They kissed for a few seconds before they started touching each other. All three of us boys fell backwards due to nosebleeds. As I got up I saw Amy lean off of Kira tongues extended leaving a trail of saliva between the two girls.

" I hate you Ryu" He sighed as the rest of us laughed. It was at that time we heard an explosion go off outside. We all ran to see what it was and noticed a large crater in the ground a few feet away from the shore.

Kazuki and I jumped down into the hole to see what it was. We could tell it was a human however we couldn't tell much more than that. We decided to lift her up and take her back to the house to see much more than that. We both released our wings and flew back up to the beach house, each of us carrying her. We set her on the couch so all of us could assess her. She didn't seem to be in need of much healing as she only had a few bruises but no cuts. Kiyoko and Kira were using healing magic on her head as I finally got to settle down and look at her. She had long black hair like Kiyoko's but part of it went in front of her. She was wearing a black shirt with a black skirt as well. However the weirdest thing about her were her wings. They were unlike fairy and vampire wings because they were feathery. They were a plain white color and seemed to to be unaffected by the sand she fell on. She opened her eyes after a few minutes of healing and stood up on the couch. Her eyes were a light grey and were intimidating but still showed signs of caring. She reached above her head and pulled off a golden halo that had just appeared. She broke it in half and held her arms out as the two parts of the halo glowed and started to form cannons around her arms. They were a silver color with streaks of pink electricity flowing around them.

"Who are you and why are you taking me prisoner." She said with great authority in her voice.

"We're not taking you prisoner, you crashed outside and we brought you inside to heal you." She waited a moment before putting her cannons together and reforming her halo, putting it back above her hair.

"Alright good. I was thinking you guys were another one of those celestial bandits. My name is Miku Takara . I'm a class one angel yokai." She retracted her wings.

"You should be healed for the rest of the night." Kazuki said blushing.

"I'll look after her tonight."Kiyoko said as she pulled Miku down the hall into her room leaving the rest of us standing there in the living room.

"I'm think I'll go off to bed as well." Hibiki said as he started to walk down the hall to his room.

"Eh whatever." Kazuki said going to his room, leaving Kira, Amy and I in the room together. I slowly backed up and ran into my room. I locked the door and grabbed my bookbag. I had packed a change of clothes for each day we would be here and even an extra pair. I grabbed my pajamas and headed off to the bathroom to take a shower. I was just getting out of the shower as I heard a rumbling coming from the living room. Deciding to see what it was I threw on my pajamas and headed out into the room. There seemed to be nothing there so I went back to my room and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 16: Near Death Experiences

**A/N: Hey guys TDM here with a new chapter of Uprising of the Yokai Clan.**

**Kazuki: You know where Miku went?**

**TDM: Can I never finish a intro.**

**Ryu:-walks in- No.**

**TDM: -throws a potato at him- shuddup!**

**Ryu: Really? **

**TDM: Yeah, Read, Review, and Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 16: Weapons, Tournaments, and Near-Death Experiences!

"So you're the famed one who is to kill me. You don't look like you could do anything." The sound of foot steps started to grow louder. "You miserable bug, you really think that I'll be the only one you have to face." The sound started getting faster like the person was running at me. "Once the Death god see's how you defeated me he'll sell you out to the other gods to have you defeat their greek versions." The footsteps were seconds away from me. "You'll never get peace." A sword came from nowhere and was inches away from striking me in the head when I awoke with a jump.

I realized it was all a dream. I put my hand on the space beside me and noticed that someone was there. I pulled the cover from over the being's head and noticed it was Meiko. I pulled the cover back over her head and decided to let her sleep. I walked out of my room and saw that it was still early. I sat at the table and yawned.

"If you're sleepy you should go back to bed." A random voice from the kitchen said. After a moment I figure out it's Miku's voice.

"Nah I'm just tired, running away from Kira and Amy is just…" I trailed off again yawning.

"I know, there's this one boy where I used to live named Pit. He would always chase me trying to get me to go out with him. I never liked him though." She paused. "You want some pancakes Ryu?" She asked me as she started to make a stack. "I made fifty-six of them for everyone. To say thank you for letting me stay with you guys." She pulled out a plate from the cupboard.

"Uh yeah I'll take some." She stacks a few pancakes onto the plate and sets it in front of me. "Itadakimasu." I say before starting to eat the pancakes. The pancakes are kind of sweet and are really fluffy. "Wow these are really good Miku-san"

"Thanks, I try." She said as Hideki came out of his room. I noticed that he was swinging a sword around. It was a purple double edge sword with a blue orb where the hilt and blade met.

"Yo Ryu, wanna spar with this soul strike the Shinigami left for me?" He swung it around a few times before putting it on the sheath on his side. Kira and Amy walked out of their room. Amy with her scythe and Kira with a yellow katana with a yellow orb at the end. "Cool you guys got one too."

"Yeah its pretty cool, mine is called the soul curve. It feels pretty powerful."

Kazuki walked out next with a sword strapped to his side. "Who thought it was cool to leave a sword in my room? Cause it was!" He smiled pulling out his new sword. It was a silver straight one edged sword. Kiyoko walked through the hallway angry. She picked up her sword a green wakizashi and throws it into the wall next to my head.

"Ryuunosuke Yori I am going to send you right back to the Shinigami right now!" She stormed towards me.

"Woah calm down what happened?" I said.

"I am not a Henpeikyō!" She yelled as Hibiki put his hands on her shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"Kira-chan." I whispered into Kira's ear who was now standing beside me.

"Yeah Ryu?"

"Does your brother like Kiyoko-san?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason." I looked at Kiyoko who had finally started to calm down.

"Now that we all have weapons lets do a yokai battle tournament."

"Yokai battle?" Amy looked confused.

"When you take your Yokai avatar and weapon and fight. It's a great way to train and do battle without getting hurt." Kazuki said. We all nodded to showed that we agreed.

"There's a yokai arena in the back yard, I could set it up for tournament rules." Kira said as we followed her into the back yard. She pressed a few buttons on the panel on the the back of the house as seven boxes fell in front of us. "Now everyone step into a box and the tournament will start. Rules are the battle will go on until one of the opponents is unable to battle or one of you surrenders." She stepped in front of her box. "It will randomly choose your battles and in what order we go in." She stepped into her box. "Good luck."

"Alright lets do this!' Hibiki said before stepping into his box. I started to walk into my box before Meiko ran outside in a blue kimono.

"You weren't planning on only using one sword right Shikon-sama?" She yelled as she ran into my box with me and transformed into her weapon form.

"Hello! Welcome to the arena ferox tournament. Do you need an explanation on the rules?" An announcer voice said from inside the box as a yes and no button appeared on a screen in the box. I pressed no as the box said. "Your physical features will now be scanned to create your avatar." A camera emitted a green line that scanned my body. A 3d image appeared on the screen that looked like me. "Please place your weapons in the box below, as they will be provided for you in your battle." I summoned my ender sword and placed both swords in the box that was next to the screen and tapped ok. "Thank you and good luck." The box went dark and light up again.

As my eyes adjusted to the light I realized I was in a colosseum. There was a simple clay arena in the middle. On the far side of the arena there was a screen that said 'Waiting for contestants.' I was sitting on the right side of the colosseum with Hibiki, Kira, Kazuki, and Kiyoko. A light flashed on the screen as the words changed to 'New challenger Amy Ayaka!' and went back to the waiting screen. Amy materialized in the seat next to me. Hibiki was waiting in excitement as the screen blacked out for what would seem to be the last time. It stayed black longer than Amy's load screen did but after a few seconds lit up saying 'Final challenger Miku Takara!'. "Welcome to the Arena Ferox tournament!" An announcer voice said as the screen says 'Randomizing Matches', "The matches Have been decided! Please look to the Screen to see your match ups."

I looked up to the center screen and saw a tournament style line. In the first two slots were Hibiki and I. The next two slots were Kazuki and Kira, and the next two were Amy and Kiyoko, and in the final slot who got to sit out of the first round Miku. "The first battle will be Hibiki Aiko against Ryuunosuke Yori. The contestants will now make their way to the arena." The announcer voice said as I materialized on one side of the arena square and Hibiki on the other. I looked next to me and saw my two swords struck into the ground. I picked them up as Hibiki picked his one sword up.

"I figured out something else special about my sword as well." Hibiki yelled as the announcer voice counted down.

"Yeah it won't do you any good though" I retaliated.

"Fight!" The announcer voice said as Hibiki and I rushed at each other. I swung my soul blade to my right as hibiki swung his sword to his right.

"Now Ryu you'll see the true power of my new sword!" His eyes turned purple as he ran at me with extreme speed. "Soul strike: **Chokugeki**!" He attacked with a diagonal downward strike. I crossed my swords and blocked the attack. The recoil from the strike sent me back a few feet before I regained my balance.

"Meiko do we have something like that."

"Yeah just put your elemental amulet in my orb, it'll unlock a whole new level of power. Just trust me It'll be enough to defeat him right now." She responded through a mental connection. I thought about it for a while before taking off my amulet and dropping it into the blue orb where it seemed to disappear. Just then I felt a spike of energy come from the sword. Hibiki was still recovering from the energy he had spent from using his last move as my eyes started to grow a light blue.

"Now you ready to see my new powers?" I rushed at him new energy flowing through me. "Soul Edge: **Idaina ejji 32 sutoraiki**!" My soul edge blazed with a blue fire as I sent a flurry of strikes, one strike, two then four then 8 then 16 and finally a massive 32 ending with one major downward strike. I sighed as I felt the rush of energy leave me. I looked over at Hibiki who was on his knees after the multiple sword strikes. He stood up as his eyes turned a blue-purple mix.

"Soul uprising: **Henkan**!" He said, however the voice wasn't his. It was more raspy. A bright light shone around his arm and sword. The light was a purplish color and was soon to fade. However when it did Hibiki's sword was gone and around his arm was a cannon. It covered his arm all the way up to a little below his elbow. He gripped the bottom of the cannon with his left hand. "Soul cannon: **Saishū-tekina dageki**!" A beam of purple energy shot out of the cannon and was aimed straight at me. I crossed my swords and braced myself for impact.

"Gaki you still don't know my true power." A voice said in my head. It was very masculine and raspy. In that instant my ender sword widened and formed a shield. The energy was absorbed. "Now release it!"

"Ender strike: **Enerugī hōshutsu**!" The beam was blasted back at Hibiki and when it hit he fell to the ground.

"Winner: Ryuunosuke Yori!" The announcer voice said as I blinked sitting back in my seat next to Kira and Hibiki who rubbed his head.

"You're still better than me at kenjutsu Ryu. Good fight though." He says, although I'm not listening. I'm thinking about the voice I heard before next fight is announced. I leaned back trying not to think about the voice as Amy and Kiyoko stood across in each other in the arena.

"Fight!" The voice said as Kiyoko vanished. Amy spun her scythe above her head moving it in front of her then back over her head.

"Here we go! Soul hunter : **Enkei no sutoraiki**!" She yelled as a red circular ring spread across the field and disappeared as it hit the walls. "There you are. Soul hunter: **Rasen-jō no o nageru**!" She threw her scythe into the air and when it was about ten feet in the it stopped and Kiyoko became visible again. The spiral then changed directions following her and eventually catching her in the curve of the blade. The blade changed directions again and Kiyoko was brought back to the ground. Kiyoko gasped as Amy's arm began to crackle with lightning. "Elemental release: **Kaminari-kyū**!" The lightning started to move to her hand and spiraled into a sphere. Her scythe stopped the momentum, throwing Kiyoko towards Amy. Amy held out her hand, the spiraling lightning going into her stomach. Kiyoko spun for a little while on the sphere before falling to the ground.

"Winner Amy Ayaka!" The announcer voice stated as Amy came and sat beside Hibiki and Kiyoko sat beside Miku. "Next battle Kira Aiko vs. Kazuki Isamu." A few seconds after it said that Kira and Kazuki were on opposite sides of the arena. Kira looked back at me and smiled as the announcer voice said "Fight!" They stood still as if to assess each other before Kazuki thrust his sword down in front of himself and put both hands on the handle. "I surrender," he said before sighing. "I don't feel like facing this troublesome girl."

"Really brother." Kiyoko sighed to herself. "You do this even in combat class."

"Winner Kira Aiko!" The announcer said. "Now starting Round two.


	18. Chapter 17: Who the Heck is This Guy!

**A/N: Sorry guys no omake for this chapter, Not much to say. R&R.**

Chapter 17: Who The Heck is This Guy!? Part Two of the Tournament

The screen moved our names upward on the lines. The first two Amy and I, and the second two Kira and Miku. Miku was laying back in her chair asleep while the rest of us were anxiously waiting for the start of the next round. "There will be a 20 minute intermission before the start of the next round." The announcer said as the screen went black and the light started to fade. When the light began to come back I was in my box with the door open. Everyone trailed out of their boxes except for Miku. Kazuki walked over to her box and shook her a few times before she woke up.

"What happened? Who won?" She asked standing up and yawning.

"Kira, Amy, and Ryu won their battles. There's an intermission before round two starts." Kazuki answered her holding out his hand to help her up.

"Awesome, who do I face next?" She took Kazuki's hand and got up.

"Me." Kira said coldly.

"What's wrong Shimai-chan?" Hibiki said.

"I didn't even get a first battle." She glared at Kazuki.

"Hey don't be mad neither did I." Miku said as she opened her wings. "I'm going to fly for a little. Anyone wanna come?" Kazuki and I nodded.

"Not even fair I don't have wings!" Hibiki said as Kazuki and I sprouted our wings.

"Sorry Hibi-kun!" Miku said with a wink. "Sorry I'm not sorry!" She took off and shocked us at her amazing speed. Kazuki took off after her and a few seconds later I took off. I caught up with Kazuki pretty easily. It was catching up with Miku that was the problem. She was so fast that in a matter of seconds she was already 30 feet in the air. I flew my fastest after her but it took me a while to catch up with her.

"Bout time you caught up." She said as I flew behind her. "But can you keep up?" She flew faster while I flew at her side.

"Can _you_ keep up is the question." I gave my wings a burst of energy and created a sonic boom and left her behind. She did the same with little effort and came up next to me. "Huh I guess you can." We floated in the air for a while staring into each others eyes.

"Wow, that was a little" She started off breaking our stare.

"Awkward?" I said as she nodded. We floated in the air for a while before Kazuki caught up with us. He started to say something but I wasnt paying attention because I noticed a small island. "Guys I'll be back." I said as I flew down towards the island. It was in the shape of the hill but had a small opening I saw as I flew around it some.

"Ah, So one has finally found this cave. State your name young one." Said a voice echoing through the cave.

"I am Ryuunosuke Yori." I said my own voice echoing through the cave.

"Ah young Ryuunosuke, that is a vampire name right?" The voice said. It was masculine yet soothing. I nodded not realizing that the cave was still kind of dark and the voice probably couldn't see me. "Well then a vampire finding this cave could be a good thing." The person paused. "This cave is the beginning of a great adventure, it will take many friends and eventually give you ultimate power." A map rolled across the floor. "On this map there are eight locations. Each one leading to a different energy orb combination. The only one's who have ever found this cave are fairies, now a vampire comes. Farther into this cave is the fire wind orb. The fact that you're able to see this cave must mean that those are your elements right?" I nodded again. "Good good. Now you, yourself will not be able to see all the locations on the map, the orbs hide themselves from yokai that cannot use them or are not worthy. The fact that you were able to find this one is miraculous, as I have not had visitors in hundreds of years." I started to walk towards the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice echoing louder than before.

"Ah, a curious one. For now you can call me Gouro-san, as my name is not important. As for now just take the orb and leave." He paused. "I have a feeling I'll see you again." I walked farther down into the cave until I came to a pedestal. It looked like it was on fire but was split into two different parts. One part was a red fire while the other was a green fire. I walked over to it and tried to take it off of the pedestal. When my hand came close to it the fire burned brighter. The orb jumped onto my arm and burned into my skin. It filled me with a new energy and it formed what seemed to be a silk lining around my arm along with the new green and red markings.

"Gouro-san" I called out but received no answer. I started to leave the cave as it became invisible to me. I looked at the time and realized that I only had a few minutes before the start of the next round. I summoned an empty scroll and put the map into it. I opened my wings and took off from the island towards the beach house. As I was flying the silk wrapping covering my arm started to fade. I came up towards the house as everyone was just starting to come back outside.

"Yo Ryu didn't think you'd make it back in time." Hibiki said as I landed in front of our box.

"Eh I wouldn't miss this. It's actually pretty fun." I smiled at Hibiki. "Well what are we waiting for, lets do this!" I ran into my box as the screen was counting down from 4.

"Now starting the second round." The announcer said as the box went black and I was sitting back at the arena between Kira and Miku. "First battle Amy Ayaka vs. Ryuunosuke Yori." We both materialized across from each other in the arena. "Fight" the voice said as I dropped my swords.

"Ryu-kun?" Amy said as I walked over to her developing a plan as I went.

"Illusion release: **Aikō-ka no gensō**." I said as my eyes flashed a bright red color. Everything faded into blackness until the only thing I could see was Amy. "Amy-chan come here" I said trying not to be nervous.

"What happened Ryu? Where are we." She said walking towards me.

"Just focus on me." The blackness changed lit up and we were in a bedroom. "We'll be fine. Just don't nosebleed." I started to take off my shirt. I knew as soon as she nosebleed she'd be paralyzed and not able to move for a while in the real world. I started to walk closer to her as she nosebleed. The room faded into the arena and I ran at her. "Sorry Amy. Soul Edge: **Idaina ejji 16 sutoraiki**!" I yelled and released a barrage of strikes at her. She fell to her knees and then fell to the ground.

"Winner Ryuunosuke Yori." The voice said and I moved back to my seat.

"Ryu what did you do?" Hibiki asked as I stretched. "You guys were just standing there for like three minutes."

"He cheated, thats what he did." Amy pouted. "I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"He used a genjutsu didn't he?" Kiyoko asked. A simple nod was all it took to answer but I decided to do something else.

"Illusion release, Lovers Illusion. The first one to nosebleed is paralyzed for a period of time. It only works at certain times and on certain people." I smiled and leaned back.

"Match two Kira Aiko vs. Miku Takara." I smiled knowing that this would be a good match. They materialized in the arena and smiled at each other. The match started and Miku broke here halo in half turning them into her cannons.

"Sorry Kira-chan but I'll end this quickly." She charged her cannons. "Soul twins: **Supairarushotto**!" She shot two pink beams of energy towards Kira.

"Not happening Miku!" She braced herself for the hit. "Soul curve: **E****nerugi hanpatsu**!" Her sword shone a bright yellow as the energy curved back around and went back towards Miku. Miku jumped over the blast and smiled.

"Have to be quicker than that." She ran towards Kira. "Earth release: **Taihō no ken**!" She pulled back her arm and got released. The force behind the punch was so powerful it caused the air to move when it got close to kira. "Magnitude 7!" The punch connected and sent Kira flying back into the wall.

"Winner Miku Takara! We will now start the championship round for this tournament. Miku stayed down on the arena floor as I materialized there.

"Miku-chan I'm not going to go easy on you." I said to her across the arena.

"Neither will I Ryu. There is no way you're going to beat me. I'm Death's personal angel." She yelled back.

"And Ryu is my personal summoner Miku." A voice said from the stands. Shinigami-sama. Of course he would come and watch his angel and summoner fight.

"Well Shin this is going to be a fight to remember." I smiled at him.

"The final battle will now start!" The announcer said.


	19. Chapter 18: Final Battle Miku vs Ryu

**A/N: Hey guys TDM here.**

**Shin: Gaki get on with the fight.**

**TDM: Shaddup Shin.**

**Shin: -pulls out scythe- What brat?**

**TDM: Nothing nothing. -sits down at computer and mutters- Stupid Death God. Btw tell them the announcement.**

**Shin: Updates are only coming once a week now. The Gaki has ran out of pre-written chapters, so he has to write as he goes. If your not okay with it -spins scythe- deal with it.**

Chapter 18: Final battle Miku vs. Ryu

I smiled at Miku and picked up my soul edge and took a deep breathe in. "Meiko-san you ready?"

"Yeah Ryu but there seems to be something wrong with your ender sword." I looked down at it and saw it was glowing a bright purple.

"Ryu you ready?" Miku yelled as she broke apart her halo and summoned her cannons.

"Yeah bring it on." I picked up the my ender sword and started running at Miku. "Combination release:** Supairaru** **moeru!**(Blazing Spiral) I spun around both of my swords on fire. Miku jumped above me and charged her cannon.

"Cannon release: **Kaminari Shotto!**(Lighting shot)" She released her energy at me as I teleported behind her.

"Sorry." I threw my ender sword to the ground "Wind release: **Chikara yashi!**" I slammed her into ground and teleported beside her.

She coughed up a little blood. "Oww Ryu, that hurt" She reformed her halo.

"Giving up?" I grabbed my ender sword and threw it into the air.

"Not a chance." She pulled apart her halo again and straightened it out. "**Kai**" Her halo glowed so bright I had to close my eyes. When I opened them again she was about to stab me and I had to teleport quickly. I felt the blood start to trickle down my arm.

"Here we go, double sword element release: **Shōbō kunren!**"(Fire Drill) I held out my swords in front of me and spun clockwise towards the ground. Fire started to engulf me as I got closer to Miku. "**Kakudai suru!**" The fire spread all around me. Miku tried to jump but I followed her up and nailed her in the chest. "Sudden stop: **Hangeki suru!**(Back Strike)" I stopped in mid spin and struck backwards hitting Miku slamming her into the ground. "Miku chan you should just give up now."

"Never will I give up. Illusion release: **Mugen gōmon!**(Infinite torture)" I instantly closed my eyes knowing that if I looked into her eyes I'd instantly be teleported to a world of infinite pain.

"Sorry but I'm immune to Genjustu, **Kai!**" I could feel the strain come off my eyes and I opened them and saw Miku running at me. "Soul release: **Idaina toriguramu 64 sutoraiki!**(Great trigrams 64 strikes)" I released a massive blow of attacks one, then two, then 4, then 8, then 16, 32, and finally 64 the last one on fire sending Miku back into the back wall where she fell to her knees. Then a few seconds later she fell forward.

"Winner Ryuunosuke Yori! The tournament has now concluded. I fell to my knees as blood rolled down my arms. Then it all went black.

**A/N: Sorry guys for the short chapter, It's just one battle not much to do here. If I made Ryu OP sorry if I think so, He is a Shikon. See ya laterz, Marshtomp out!**


	20. Chapter 19: What? Do I Have To!

**A/N: Yo Yo guys. No omake for this chapter, Ryu died... Maybe. -sits down- Bai guys**

I was in a black room again. The voice had been tormenting me for what had felt like hours.

"Ryu just give in, there's no way you'll ever beat me." It was raspy, the same voice I heard in my nightmare that night. The footsteps had gotten louder since I had been here. The door was creaking open as well. "Ahh my pawn you will finally see your death. That cursed Death God may be able to keep me away for now but your death is unavoidable. You will die by my hand." The door swung open forcefully. "Now you will see the true face of death!" His face was like Shin's, the features were hard to see but it was still recognizable. His six black angel wings all flapping in different ways.

"What do you want Hades, I want nothing to do with you except your destruction." I tried to sound cold hoping that it would catch him off guard.

"Now why do you want it? Because Shin told you that it was for the best, or maybe you want it yourself." He smiled at me. "You have no real reason, you shouldn't believe everything people tell you." He walked up to me. "Look at me brat, you should know what you want. This thing between Shin and me is none of your business. I want you on my side gaki. The way you fought that angel was amazing, however you sustained major damage. I'll let you out of here but on my terms." He flicked my head. "If you try to oppose me I will kill you gaki." And just like that I was gone.

I sat up and looked around. Kiyoko was on my right and Kazuki was on my left. "Where am I?" I looked around seeing that the walls were red and blue. My room. "Nevermind that, how long was I out?"

"3 hours, Shin said it was because you used the ender sword too much." Kazuki's eyes went cold. "But a little while ago blood started pouring from your eyes. You were thrashing about recklessly." Things started getting sharper. I looked over at Kiyoko and realized she had bruises on her arm. "Kiyoko went into your mind and..." He trailed off.

"Who was that Ryu? The evil nature and black wings." Kiyoko sat down and shivered.

"Go get Shin and the others please. Ask Shin to explain, I'll be back." I walked out of the room and into the living room.

"Ryu-kun are you ok!?" Kira ran at me and embraced me in a hug.

"Where is Meiko and my ender sword?" I didn't feel like talking. The recent meeting with Hades meant that he was getting stronger, I knew I had to get my team together.

"Gaki I know what you're thinking. It's not a good ideal to start this now." Shin was standing at the door.

"Shin, If you knew what just happened you'd let me do this." I stared him in the eyes.

"Gaki listen to me, do not do this. The time is not right." Shin looked at me.

"Shin!" I flared with anger, I felt a different power surge through me, making its way straight to my eyes. I release all of it in one blast. Nothing happened but Shin flew out of the way.

"The shinsharigan" I looked in the mirror near the door. My eyes were red but had the elemental wheel in the center of my pupil. The star or fifth trigram as we called of it. "You are now a shikyo, the next level of summoner. We can talk about this later but for now you have someone to get don't you?"

I think about it for a little while. "Do I have to?" He nodded. Now that I think about it the last time I saw Rai he tried to kill me. "Alright I'll go, Hibiki Amy wanna come and make sure I don't get killed." I grabbed my ender sword and put on my crossed back sheath. I held out my hand and Meiko jumped and went into weapon form and landed in it. I sheathed my swords and smiled. Seeing Rai again would be nice.

"Yeah what are we dealing with? Monster?" Hibiki said as Amy and I laughed.

"Nah, just an old friend." We started to walk out of the house before Shin stopped me.

"If he doesn't agree grab everyone and crush this." He handed me a green orb. "It's the same magic that's used in your ender sword. It will teleport you back here in an instant." He smiled as Amy pulled my arm.

"How will we find Rai?" Amy said, she had a worried look on her face.

"He'll be just where I met him I bet." I smiled as I unsheathed my ender sword. I sliced through the air creating a black line. "**Hiraku****!**(Open)" The line turned creating a circle that seemed to be endless.

"Lets gooo!" Hibiki ran through the portal as Amy and I held hands and walked through it.

**A/N: Yo guys little update. Yay summer vacation is coming up! I won't be able to post first part of summer but updates will come slowly after that. See Ya!**


	21. Chapter 20: Life Or Death Situation

**A/N: Yo guys Marshy here.**

**Ryu: Do I really have too.**

**TDM: Yep you need 8 people.**

**Amy: But what if?**

**TDM: Shaddup!**

**Hibiki: -walks in- Yo**

**TDM: Shaddup, Falcon -runs at Hibiki- PAWNCH! -punches Hibiki and sends him through the wall-**

**Ryu: I was that necessary?**

**TDM: Yes very necessary. -sits at computer- Ow my hand. **

**Hibiki: -sits up- Ow.**

**TDM: Shaddup and do the disclaimers!**

**Hibiki: TDM owns all characters in this story, Read and Review. -glass cup comes out of nowhere and hits him in the head- Ugh. -falls back-**

**TDM: Yep -laughs- completely necessary.**

When we walked out the portal is disappeared with a poof. I sighed and walked over to the swings. The first place I met Rai, the park. There were a few kids around but I didn't see Rai. I walked up to one of the kids on the swings.

"Hey, have you seen a kid with brown hair that flows into his face. About this tall?" I motioned to my height.

The kid looked at me and had a look of confusion on his face. "Did he sparkle?" Hibiki back dropped.

Amy smiled at the little girl. "Yeah he had a little sparkle about him." The girl pointed to the trail that led to the lake. "Thanks!" Amy ran off towards the lake. Hibiki and I ran off after her me first and Hibiki a few seconds later. We had finally caught up with Amy who was standing behind a tree.

"What's wrong" I whispered to her before she put her hand to my mouth in a hushing motion. She pointed down at the side of the lake where a boy was sitting. "Rai." I looked down at him wondering how to approach him. "Hibiki can you do mind transfer technique?" He nodded. "Use it please, I'll go into your body and talk to him."

He nodded again. "Hidden release: **Kokoro tensō!**(Mind transfer)" He closed his eyes and I did the same as he put his hand on my forehead. "**Kai****!**" Our eyes opened at the same time. However instead of looking at him I was looking at myself.

"Alright I'll be back" I slowly ran down the hill towards the lake. "Hey, I'm Hibiki." I sat down next to him.

"Rai." He picked up a stone and skipped it across the lake.

"Rai, I have to tell you something important" I wanted to waste as little time as possible. He looked at me confused and scratched his head. "**Kai.**" Me and Hibiki switched bodies and I motioned for Amy to stay still for a little bit. I walked out from behind the tree. "I'm alive Rai"

"Ryu" He ran at me and punched me in the face. "Ryu, as mad as I was I overreacted." He punched me in the face again. "I'm just mad you kissed the girl I l-l"

Amy ran down the hill. "Rai you like liked me?"

"Yeah Amy-chan, before Ryu came and took you away." He pointed at me.

"Rai this is no time to to be mad at people." Hibiki stepped in front of Rai. "The world is about to be at war, we need your help." Rai smiled at me.

"If you can beat me Ryu. **Yobidasu!**" He summoned a red sword. "It's pretty fitting seeing as I just got this yesterday now you come after me."

"I've got this Ryu, you've been through enough already." Hibi stopped me as I was about to unsheathe my swords. "After all I am almost at your level. Rai that fine with you?"

"Yeah it's cool" Rai scratched his head.

"Guys we don't time for this, Shin is waiting for us!" Amy yelled at us.

"She is right Hibi." I pushed Hibiki back some. "Rai I'll give you a simple explanation quickly. Blah blah blah shinigami, blah blah blah hades, blah blah blah eight yokai, blah blah blah destruction. You have to choose whether to come with us or not."

He sighed and scratched his head. "Alright lets go." I unsheathed my Ender sword and did a horizontal strike creating the usual black line.

"**Hiraku!**" The endless portal appeared again. "After you guys" Hibiki and Amy walked through the portal. "Rai I'm really sorry, I didn't know you liked Amy."

"I know that you didn't and it's not entirely your fault. I don't know when we'll be good friends again though." He stepped through the portal.

I sighed and walked though the portal. The portal disapeared behind me and Shin was sitting on the couch. Kiyoko, Kazuki, and Kira were all sitting on the couch wide-eyed, Miku was the only one who looked normal. "Shin tell Amy, Hibiki, and Rai whats going on. Miku and Kiyoko come with me we're going to start tracking down these Greek gods. Hades in particular."

Miku was the only to stand. "Ryu being an angel I am split between multiple mythologies. For that reason I think it would be good if you and I talked alone for a little before we talk with the others."

"Then we're all going to talk together, there are a few things that would be good for all of us to talk about together." Shin smiled at me. "You two go ahead, Miku explain as much of what I told you before. We'll catch up with you later."

Miku and I walked out into the yard. "Where should I start?"

"Hades, does he have any weaknesses." I said wanting to get any advantage I could get.

"No, None have been recorded to this day." She frowned at me.

"Where is he? Like right now where might he be?"

"The Greek version of the underworld. A place filled with mostly despair." I frowned at her.

"Any way to get there?"

"The doors of death, But we need 4 keys for mortals to get in." She frowned. "However each of the keys to the doors of death is protected by One of Hades henchmen: Twinbellos the hellhound, Pandora Goddess of Deceit, Thanatos God of death, and Medusa Goddess of Darkness or more known as Queen of the Underworld."

"What can you tell me about them." I got up and stretched. The effects of becoming a vampire had finally taken effect. I had become more tired lately even though I'd been sleeping. I looked at my watch: 9 O'clock on a Saturday, One more day then we'd have to go back to school.

"You okay Ryu-kun? We can finish this tomorrow if you want?" She gave me a concerned smile.

"Yeah lets do that."

"By the way did Shin tell you about SWMS?"

"No, what is it?"

"Shinigami Weapon Meister School. It's to help people who have a natural ability to become weapons or have a natural ability with using them. He want's all of you to go there. It's in Death City where Shin lives."

"Alright I'm going to bed, this is a lot to take in." I started walking towards my room passing Shin and the others in the living room. I waved to them as I passed them. As soon as I laid on my bed I fell asleep.

**A/N: Kk guys last chapter for a little. See ya when I see ya! Marshtomp out!**


End file.
